I Never Knew
by Skylar Blake
Summary: This is my first and last fanfiction. Hope you like it.


Hey everyone I'm Skylar Blake and this is my first and last fanfiction I write. This is a one-shot between two characters from two authors that are working on a story together. I want to say thank you to those two people, Kasai Seishin & GreatestSoldier. If you don't know who they are I suggest checking them, especially GreatestSoldier. This will be in fact Yaoi. The characters belong to Kasai Seishin and GreatestSoldier. If you're not into this I suggest you don't read this. Anyways I hope enjoy this, since it'll be my last. By the way takes place six months after GreatestSoldier's fanfic The End of Worlds.

* * *

James looked at his watched as he pondered over to his couch. He was waiting for his friend, Kasai, to come over. The waiting made him nervous. James had invited Kasai over to do something he'd never thought he'd ever do. Confess his feelings to his friend.

"Can I really do this?" James asked himself. "How could I actually say this to Kasai? I know he thinks me as a friend, and I know he and I can't be together. He has Shi and Pepper." At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"James you here?" Called out Kasai from outside. "I got your message it seemed important."

'Now or never.' James thought as he walked to the door. He was sweating profusely with each step he took. As he reached the door he hesitantly called out to Kasai. "I'm coming." He said, with Kasai not noticing the worriness in his voice. James opened the door and let Kasai in.

He walked inside James's house calmly. "What's wrong James?" Kasai asked with concern. "You sounded like there was an emergency over the phone."

"It's nothing like that Kasai." James said scratching the back of his head with an unsure look. "Sorry if I made you misunderstand."

"It's fine James. What exactly did you need?"

"Well, remember six months ago Kira left saying she didn't love me?" James asked now twiddling his thumbs.

"Yes I remember. You were heartbroken for those months and I tried helping you out."

"And it's helped a lot Kasai." James smiled. "Those months you've helped me, it's helped me a lot more than you think."

"What do you mean?" Kasai asking raising an eyebrow. James stepped closer to Kasai taking Kasai's hand into his.

"Kasai," James started, "you've made me feel so happy and special." Slowly Kasai starts to put the pieces together. "I never knew when it happened but at some point along the line, I started liking you more. And then eventually it turned into love."

Kasai was speechless. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. He looked at his hand, which was still in James's hand. Before he could say anything James continued.

"I know that you don't like me in that way, but I had to get it off my chest. It was eating at me for some time now and I couldn't take it anymore. I'll let you leave now that you know how I feel." James pulled his hand, but it was not released. When he looked at his hand, Kasai's hand had gently squeezed his hand, not letting go. "Kasai? What are you doing?" James asked as he looked into Kasai's face.

Kasai's expression had changed from surprised to caring. His smile brightened at James as his eyes looked at him half closed.

"You don't have to be afraid about rejection James." Kasai said soothingly. "Because I won't reject you."

James was surprised. His eyes had widened and his mouth was opened. "B-but Kasai...what about Shi and Pepper?"

Kasai pulled James closer to him and let go off James's hand so he could wrap his arms around James.

Kasai calmly said, "My heart has more than enough room for a third person." And with that Kasai pulled him closer sealing their lips with a kiss. James had no clue what to do. He thought about all the time what he would do if he had kissed Kasai. Not Kasai kissing him.

With hesitation he kissed Kasai back, melting into his arms. After three minutes they pulled apart trying to regain their breath.

"Kasai," James panted, "that was...amazing..."

"I'm glad you liked it." Kasai said after regain his breath. "Because if not then saying 'I love you' will be pointless."

"I loved it Kasai." James said with his face full of joy. "And I love you."

Kasai chuckled as he leaned closer again. "I love you too." They kissed once more with their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Not wanting to let go for hours to come.

* * *

And there you have it. My first and last fanfiction. I hope you do like it. A few people know why I'm writing this and I wanna give a shout out to GreatestSoldier. You've made the days we spent together the greatest. I will miss those times and I'll especially miss those stories of yours. But most of all, I'll miss you. *hugs GreatestSoldier* And I'll love you forever, no matter where I am.


End file.
